Question: Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${2x-2y = 10}$ ${x+y = -4}$
Explanation: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${2x-2y = 10}$ $2x{-2x} - 2y = 10{-2x}$ $-2y = 10-2x$ $y = -5+x$ ${y = x-5}$ ${x+y = -4}$ $x{-x} + y = -4{-x}$ $y = -4-x$ ${y = -x-4}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = x-5}$ ${y = -x-4}$ The linear equations have different slopes. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ When two equations have different slopes, the lines will intersect once with one solution.